


The Vow (Thor x Asgardian! Reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Danger, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Heavy Angst, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Original Character(s), Past Jane Foster/Thor, Plot Twists, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pregnancy, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Unexpected Visitors, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: Jane watched as Thor slipped his arm around your growing waist. “For what it’s worth I’m happy to see you found someone and that you know, you’re happy.”“Thank you, Jane,” Thor said, touching your stomach as he so often did. You son stretched then, pressing against his father's palm. You started to smile at this little game of theirs but when you looked up at your husband there was not an ounce of mirth in his face, only dread.





	The Vow (Thor x Asgardian! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you all for the amazing love and support. I know we all thought this was done. Well.... its not. I hope you're ready for this.

There was not a star to be seen outside your window but the view of Manhattan you had decided, was not without its merits. The soft rhythmic clicking of your knitting needles paused as you looked up once more to admire the twinkling lights of the city before you and smiled fondly. From the bathroom you could hear the sound of running water and Thor humming an old Norse tune that you remembered from your childhood. He sounded so happy. So at ease. And so you smiled more, confident in the knowledge that he had found his peace on Midgard.

The water taps turned off and you resumed your work, a stack of two dozen or more neat as a pin tiny caps already on the coffee table before you. You had started the endeavor after Thor and the Avengers had visited a local Midgardian hospital more than a week ago and returned with tales of brave children facing medical crises. A hand upon your belly, Thor had lamented the babes who had come too soon, so small that they could fit in the palm of his hand with skin so translucent so as to reveal their lives blood pulsing through thread thin veins. The caps would offer them only small comfort but Natasha had assured you that the simple gesture would be welcomed and had promised to see them delivered to the proper people for you once you were through.

Smelling of soap and the steam from his shower, you could feel Thor’s presence as he entered the room behind you. Looking up at him from your seat on the couch, he was shirtless in a pair of grey knit pants (sweats he called them) and his hair spiked with water. Bowing at the waist with his hands clasped he leaned on thick forearms over the back of the couch, smiling down at you. Your eyes shining, you offered a content smile of your own.

“Do you mean to come to bed tonight?” He questioned, his voice low and intimate, his expression soft.

“I’m almost finished,” You promised. 

“Then I’ll join you.” Stepping over the back of the couch, he plopped down beside you, gathering your bare feet into his lap. Without comment, he tugged at the hem of your nightshift, allowing you to keep your modesty before taking your foot into his strong hands and starting to knead.

“Oh,” You breathed, your eyes closing for just a moment. “How you spoil me.”

“It is one of the great joys in my life,” Thor chuckled softly. With a thumb pressed against the pad of your foot, he forced your pampered toes to spread. “And what do we call this particular shade of red?”

Biting your lip, you grinned. “Vixen. Do you like it?”

“I do.” He lifted your foot to his lips and planted a gentle kiss upon the arch. “I take it you enjoyed your afternoon at the spa with Natasha?”

“I did,” You answered. “Though I missed you.”

When he smiled now, it reached his eyes. “I missed you too.”

The quiet was comfortable and welcome. You could spend whole hours like this, sitting side by side each in your own thoughts not sharing in a single word though still entirely together. Thor’s hands had traveled up to your calves, working the tired muscles as you counted stitches in your head when a sudden pain tore through you and a surprised moan bubbled in your throat.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, suddenly on alert.

“No,” You answered, your breath shaky. Just as quick as it had come the pain was gone, leaving you with its shadow somewhere behind your distended navel. You blinked at your husband with wide eyes. “Your son is merely restless this night.”

His brow knitted in grave concern, Thor nodded in agreement. “It is a good thing that we already planned to return home tomorrow.”

“It is not yet time, elskede,” You assured him with a placating smile. “We have more than a month before this prince makes his entrance into the realm.”

His calluses snagged on the soft material of your shift as he ran a hand over the spot where you child had just made his presence known. 

“He may be small but he is strong. Stubborn like his father,” The king prophesized, his eyes meeting yours. “His arrival will be on his own terms. I’m afraid we will have little say in it.”

You felt it then in the form of a shiver than ran up your spine. That sudden sense of foreboding. You had felt it before. The stench of smoke crept from the darkest recesses of your imagination and you wondered if Thor could smell it too. Taste it in the back of his throat as you did now. Hear the cries of the mother mourning her son.

Leaning over you, he pressed you into the sofa, cloaking your trembling body beneath his hulking and protective form. His fingers sliding into your hair, he pressed his brow to yours. You could see it in his eyes. Whatever was coming he felt it too, and his iron resolve was marred by something that looked like fear. The Waters of Sight had shown him your future. He had seen your children and your children’s children for generations to come but had he seen the fate of this child?

“Thor?” There was no masking the tremble in your voice.

“It’s going to be alright, min kjære,” He whispered. “I promise.”

There was a knock on the door, soft and unsure yet enough in the moment to cause you to gasp. Thor was upright in an instant, on the ready for whatever may come.

“FRIDAY?” He demanded.

“It is Jane Foster for you, Your Majesty.”

“Jane?” He quirked a brow at you. “What the hell could she want at this hour?”

You shook your head, unsure yourself. Neither one of you had seen Jane once since the disastrous dinner your first night on Earth. As Thor crossed the room to the door, you climbed to your feet, smoothing your dressing gown as best you could with your hands shaking the way they were.

Jane looked as harried as ever when Thor opened the door. 

“Hey. Hi,” She greeted, then looking past him to where you stood. “I’m sorry. I know it’s late.”

“It’s fine,” Thor answered tightly. “What did you need, Jane?”

“Bruce told me you were leaving tomorrow,” She started timidly, her eyes bouncing from him to you and then back again. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“I’m afraid now is not a good time,” Thor told her.

“It will only take a minute,” Her voice teetered on the edge of pleading.

“It is alright Thor,” You interjected. “Jane please, come in.”

“Thanks.” It came out in a rush then as Thor stepped reluctantly to the side she said slower, “Thank you.”

Once inside Jane looked about the room as though confused as to how she had come to be there. You would be a fool to believe Jane unfamiliar with Thor’s private quarters but in your two weeks on Midgard you had come to think of the room as part your own, adding your own little touches here at there, keepsakes from your visit. The chipped vase that you had somehow fallen in love with in a shop of antiquities and Thor had since kept filled past the point of overflowing with fresh hydrangeas. The framed photograph taken by Sam Wilson of you and Thor laughing together at the dinner table during your introduction to Taco Tuesday. The handstitched quilt discovered on your two day journey to St. Lawrence County. In a quaint inn you slept naked beneath it, wrapped safe in your husbands arms in a bed far too small as the sound of rain on the roof lulled you to sleep. The fabric was plain but the detail exquisite and it lay folded across the foot of the bed. The stack of books on the dresser that you meant to take back with you to Asgard. Her eyes wide, you wondered if it were these touches that Jane noted now. In a room that so clearly wore your mark, was she remembering when the mark had been her own?

“What did you wish to discuss?” Thor questioned wearily as he closed the door.

The cords in her throat flexed with her hard swallow, her arms folded protectively across her middle. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” Thor asked.

The scientist lifted her slight shoulders in a shrug. “Everything?”

Your husband darted a quick glance your way, his expression steadfast and unyielding. You need only nod once for him to know your opinion on the matter and you watched as his countenance softened.

“It is I who should be apologizing to you, Jane,” He told her with a sigh. “The truth of it is that I was hurt and I treated you unfairly because of it. I never should have been so cold nor spoken to you so harshly and I should have come to you sooner and begged you forgive me for it.”

Looking to the scuffed toes of her shoes, Jane gave a sad faltering smile. “Yeah, well I wasn’t exactly fair and warm to you either. I’m sorry Thor. For the way I treated you when things ended, for thinking your wife was the maid. For everything. I’m just… sorry.”

“I appreciate that Jane. I really do.” Reaching out his hand to you, you joined him at his side. “And it is my sincerest hope that you know you will forever have a friend and ally in the King of Asgard.”

“Thank you,” Jane said, watching as Thor slipped his arm around your growing waist. “For what it’s worth I’m happy to see you found someone and that you know, you’re happy.”

“Thank you, Jane,” Thor said, touching your stomach as he so often did. You son stretched then, pressing against his father's palm. You started to smile at this little game of theirs but when you looked up at your husband there was not an ounce of mirth in his face, only dread. 

With a mighty roar the great berserker threw you and Jane Foster suddenly against the wall, pinning you both there with his body as the room started to quake. You didn’t even have time to cry out as the lights flickered before going out completely and an alarm began to sound. 

“Is this Tony?” Jane queried, her voice reedy with panic as the rumbling and shaking continued. “FRIDAY, is this -.”

“S-s-security breach,” The AI cut off her question. “All s-s-systems compromised.”

There was the low groan of twisting metal and you squeezed your eyes shut, positive the high rise was about to come crashing down around you. Fear clawed at your heart. The certainty that the worst was not yet to come but was already here. You prayed to the Norns for it to stop and then by their blessing, it did.

Pressed as you were against Jane, you blinked at each other in the semi darkness, her lips parted in an astonished O. Still shielding you both, Thor’s breath was coming in hard pants.

“What was that?” Jane asked quietly, the alarm still sounding.

“Are you alright?” Thor demanded, ignoring her question as he took a step back. 

The room was in utter disarray. The television fallen from its mount, the dresser toppled. The bed had moved 3 feet from the wall, the pillows falling into the gap. Your beloved vase lay shattered on the floor, the flowers crushed and ruined. 

“Yes,” You answered shakily. 

“Jane?”

“Yes,” She echoed. “But what was that? That wasn’t just some kind of earthquake.”

“No, it wasn’t.” In a flash he donned full battle attire, the scales of armors clinking as they came together to cover the bulge of his arms. Summoning Stormbreaker, he turned the axe’s handle in his hand, adjusting his grip. “I must find the others and I cannot leave you here lest whatever that was happens again. Can you make it?”

He was looking at you. His face etched with worry, all he could see was the vulnerability of your stomach. 

Fear lodged itself in your throat, making the words hard to speak. “I’ll be fine.”

Snatching your wrist, Thor pressed the cool handle of a blade into your hand. Your blade, you realized a little too late. The heart shaped ruby caught in the strobe of the emergency lighting. Your heart hammered in your chest as you closed your fingers around the grip. The smell of ozone wafted in the air and for a moment you felt your hair lift away from your scalp. Feeling weightless, you closed your eyes and when you opened them again you were transformed. Your plain bed shift was replaced with a flowing white gown and golden breastplate and your hair braided.

“Do not hold back, min kjære,” Thor warned darkly. “Whatever happens, follow through.”

And with that you and Jane followed him into the darkened hall.

“Bruce left with Natasha over an hour ago,” Jane said, careful as she stepped over debris.

“That’s right! They had a date,” You agreed. “They wouldn’t be back yet and neither would Tony and Pepper. They went to a charity banquet.”

“What about Darcy?” Thor asked over his shoulder. “Where would she be?”

“The commons maybe?” Jane sounded unsure. “She said something about settling a bet with Barnes.”

“Then we’ll try there first.”

Having a destination, his step quicken. Battle axe in hand, he charged ahead at least five paces in front of you. Coming to the open common room, he paused to take in the chaos.

“Darcy?” He hollered.

“Over here!” Came the girls muffled reply. 

Following the sound of her voice, you could just make out a small hand groping from beneath the overturned sofa which was pinned beneath the massive television. Thor made quick work of the wreckage, clearing away the debris as though it were nothing.

“Are you injured?” He asked, pulling her to her feet as Jane scrambled to hug her.

“I don’t think so,” Darcy answered as she returned Jane’s embrace. “Where’s Bucky? We were watching The Next Spring Baking Championship and next thing I know he’s flipping the freaking couch over on top of me, which I gotta say, kinda rude.”

“Barnes?” Thor called out as you began looking about the room. 

What happened next happened so quickly that it would only be later and after much discussion that you would be able to recall the exact order of events. You found Barnes in the corner of the room, sitting bolt upright against the wall, his armored arm reached out as though trying to point at something. His expressive lips parted as though in surprise, his eyes were open and looking directly at you, yet he did not move. You knelt beside him. Touching his flesh arm which was surprisingly rigid beneath the sleeve of his shirt, you spoke his name softly but though it looked like he might, he did not respond.

Jane was beside you as was Darcy. You remembered this because she was the one who asked, “Is he…?”

“No,” You answered in a whisper. “I don’t believe so.”

That was when you made out the sound of rushing boots. The door to the stairwell flew open, Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson emerging at the precise moment that Thor shouted, “Get down!”

The god of thunder shoved you Jane and Darcy down behind the wreck that had been the couch, again covering you with his body while the Captain tried to push Wilson back in the stairwell, but it would all be for not. They would never make it past the doorway. The room gave another violent shake and this time you did cry out. Your eyes closed tight you squeezed a hand, though if it were Darcy’s or Jane’s you weren’t sure. Folding himself around you, Thor groaned loud and long as though in great pain, and only when he stopped did the quaking end.

The weight of him crushing down on you, you gave a grunt as you pushed hard against his chest. He did not yield.

“Come on big guy. Appreciate the sentiment but it’s getting a little claustrophobic down here,” Darcy said with a slight groan as she gave a futile push of her own. It was no use.

The belly dweller rolled inside your womb, causing you to wince. It was getting hard to breathe. Craning your neck back, you strained to look up at Thor’s face. His brow furrowed and his teeth clenched, his expression was unmoving. His eyes were open just as Barnes’ had been, his attention fixed on your face. Worming your arm around his ribs, you grasped his cape in your hand. Tugging hard, you pushed with all your might. With Jane and Darcy panting and pushing beside you, you finally managed to roll the unmoving king off of you. 

Taking a gasping breath, your voice quivered with panic as you clamored over your stricken husband. “Thor?”

“Fret not m’lady, your king is not dead.” Low and raspy, the voice sent a icy shiver up your spine. “Yet.” 

Visions of smoke and flames danced behind your eyes. While he was humanoid in appearance, he was not of Earth this much you knew for certain. His eyes were as round and dark as the Svartálfars yet he was no elf. Standing near as tall as Hulk and half as broad, every inch of exposed skin was covered in the ceremonial scars of a heathen, and he wore a bloodied broadsword upon his back.

“Do you know who I am, child?” He asked.

Your hand upon Thor’s chest you looked quickly to the Midgardian women crouching for cover before rising slowly to your feet.

“Am I meant to?” 

“I would think so. After all, are you not the sorceress who foretold my attempts at conquest? On a planet far beyond the reach of the nine realms, were you not able to see me?”

The babe pressing hard against your ribs, you tried to steady your breathing. “I was.”

His smile revealed sharp, pointed teeth. “Then you know why I’m here.”

You did. Without knowing how or why, you knew. And the knowledge filled your throat with hot bile.

“No,” You whispered hoarsely.

At your feet, Thor groaned. His limbs twitching, he moved like a marionette controlled by invisible strings. His teeth barred, the great Asgardian warrior appeared like he was trying to fight whatever hold was over him as he was sat on his knees with his hands on his thighs.

“He can feel everything, you know. See everything. They all can.”

“Release him,” You demanded. “Release all of them!”

“He killed my son.”

“You killed thousands of sons!” You shouted.

“I did,” He agreed. “So you can understand how I’ll lose no sleep over one more.”

Hot tears of anger blurred your vision. “The hell you will.”

“Who here would stop me?” He challenged. “You?”

You looked over your right shoulder to Captain Rogers frozen in the stairwell door, Sam Wilson suspended in mid fall behind him. To your left was Bucky Barnes still pointing his accusations at the invader. Thor kneeled beside you as though in prayer, his face strained. Cowering behind the sofa, Darcy and Jane were the only two who appeared alert and yet you doubted very much that they could be of much use. That left only you.

With your dagger hidden in the folds of your skirt, you released a slow breath, returning your attention to him. “If I must.”

His lip furled as he let out a slow, amused, chuckle. “I would say I’d make this quick, but I don’t intend to.”

It could never be said that you held back. Lunging forward, you put everything you had behind your thrust. The invader easily dodged your blow and wielded his broadsword. Your center of gravity had much changed since your last sparing lesson with Thor and yet you still managed a halfway decent pivot out of the way. You caught yourself against the glass dining table, your breath already coming in hard pants as your assailant laughed.

“Just who do you think you are, witch?”

“Queen of Asgard. Wife of Thor.” Straightening, you wiped a hair from your eyes with the back of your wrist. “Mother to his heir.”

Sword raised, you blocked his strike with your dagger, an impossible feat if not for your Nidavellir blade. Metal ringing against metal, you gritted your teeth, arms quivered as your heels dug into the floor. With a grunt you pushed away, turning again as he brought his weapon down hard exactly where you had stood and though you were uninjured by his attack, you screamed. 

For a moment the universe stopped. With your knife in hand and the other on your taunt belly, you staggered. The contraction that ripped through you causing your vision to narrow. Somewhere outside of you, you heard a low, animalistic, growl. Thor. Thor fighting his invisible bonds. 

“You have heart, m’lady,” The invader sneered. “That’s good. You’ll need it.”

You barely saw it coming. Turning reflexively, your took the blow to your side. You didn’t even whimper as the air was driven from your lungs and you were sent careening into the wall twenty feet away. At some point you felt a crack. A chasm opening up inside of you as you lay in a heap on the floor fighting for breath. This was it, you thought. Thor’s vision had been wrong. This was your true fate.

Your eyes slowly closed. Lying on the floor certain that you would soon step foot in Valhalla, you wanted nothing more than to reach for Thor. To apologize for failing him. For failing your son. Tears welled in your eyes. A second, stronger contraction gripped your belly and yet this time you hardly uttered a sound.

“I have heard it told that man knows no suffering quite like a woman in childbirth.”

With hooded eyes, you looked up at the menace standing over you. 

“Do you think that true?” 

Your fingers twitched.

“Do you think he suffers to see you writhing in pain, powerless as he is to stop it?”

Your lungs on fire, you took a shallow breath.

“Shall we ask him?”

Thor’s agonizing scream cut through you like a knife. 

“Stop,” You sobbed. 

The invader’s laugh was the most sinister sound you had ever known second only to Thor’s cry and you would die with both ringing in your ears.

“And what exactly would you do to stop me, m’lady?”

Your eyes could barely focus on the form standing over you. Your mind began to drift. Your wedding day and the scent of spring. The warm kiss of the sun. Your hands bound to Thor’s. The vows you made. Again your fingers twitched. 

“With my dying breath,” You whispered.

What started as a low hum ended as a roar. Every fiber in your being tingled. Stormbreaker pulsed with a life of its own and you were on your feet, feeding from the energy of the axe. There was not a breath of hesitation. No holding back as you swung. Blood splattered your arms and your face and the invaders head fell to the floor a moment before his body did.

“With my dying breath,” You echoed before collapsing to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The true conclusion to our harrowing journey will be up shortly!


End file.
